everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Canis Ezo
Canis Ezo '''– nastoletnia córka Wielkiego Złego Wilka z bajki "Chłopiec, który krzyczał wilk" (ang. The Boy Who Cried Wolf), sama jednak wybrała swoje przeznaczenie jako Wielki Zły Wilk w Czerwonym Kapturku. Dziewczyna ma po ojcu żyłkę biznesową, tym samym prowadząc szkolne kółko ekonomiczne. Canis potajemnie uczęszcza również na zajęcia klubu teatralnego pod fałszywym imieniem "Marie Rosewood". Oficjalnie nie opowiada się po żadnej stronie, mówiąc, że nie ma czasu na tak bezsensowny spór, lecz tak naprawdę nie chce wypełniać swojego przeznaczenia, a odkąd związała się z Marią, jest w tym jeszcze bardziej utwierdzona. Wygląd Jako człowiek Canis jest drobną i niewielką dziewczyną (ma około 152 cm wzrostu), o dosyć chłopięcej figurze. Ma szare włosy sięgające trochę za ramiona z niesforną grzywką, lecz zazwyczaj nosi je w kucyku, nie mogąc znieść ich naturalnego, nieogarniętego stanu. Na jej głowie znajdują się również szare, wilcze uszy, lekko ciemniejsze u góry. Innym wilczym atrybutem dziewczyny jest wilczy ogon w identycznym kolorze co uszy. Może przywołać u siebie wielkie pazury, lecz zwykle ma je schowane. Oczy dziewczyny są żółto-złote jak i naturalnie duże. Canis ma rzadkie rzęsy, dlatego często nosi sztuczne lub je maluje. Jej brwi są czarne oraz całkiem grube. Twarz dziewczyny okalają również delikatne piegi, za to na szyi dwa widoczne piegi. Jej usta mają cielisty kolor i rzadko ma je pomalowane. Jeśli chodzi o makijaż, to zwykle stawia na mocniejszy makijaż oka i brwi, niż ust, głównie przez to, że nie lubi ich kształtu. Jako wilk W swojej wilczej postaci, Canis osiąga ponad 2 metry wysokości. Ma szarą sierść z białymi przebarwieniami na brzuchu oraz łapach. Ku zdziwieniu innych, jako wilk wygląda bardzo dziko, ma kilka blizn na pysku oraz brzuchu, jak i jej sierść jest często w nieładzie. Ma identyczny kolor oczu jak w ludzkiej formie, mają one też czarną obramówkę. Osobowość Canis jest człowiekiem biznesu, dla którego bardzo ważne są pieniądze i zawsze biega zapracowany. Nie idzie to u niej jednak w parze z oszczędnością, ponieważ dziewczyna bardzo lubi wydawać pieniądze, ale zawsze znajdzie sposób, by zyskać nowe. Jak można się też domyślić, jest materialistką i bardzo dba o swoje bogactwo oraz to, by żyło jej się wygodnie. Są sytuacje, w których dla Canis są o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy niż to, ile ma zer na koncie. Mimo wszystko jest rozsądną osobą, widzącą swoje błędy i zdającą sobie sprawę z tego, iż czasami liczy się coś więcej niż bogactwo. W szkole stara się nie okazywać prawdziwych emocji, jest wyrachowana i zimna, a do większości spraw podchodzi służbowo. Zdarza jej się być sarkastyczną, ale tak naprawdę nie lubi sprawiać, by inni czuli się przez nią źle i ich dręczyć, to nie jej bajka. Pomaga jednak tylko wtedy, kiedy będzie miałam z tego jakieś korzyści, nie robi niczego, co nie przyniosłoby jej zysku, chyba, że dla osób, którym ufa. Jest w tym trochę cyniczna, lecz po prostu niezbyt obchodzą ją osoby, których nie zna dobrze i na nic jej się nie przydadzą, podchodzi do nich neutralnie, nie zamierzając dorabiać się wrogów, bo wie, że na nic jej się to nie przyda. Jak można się domyślić, Canis to sprytna i przebiegła osoba, potrafiąca zawsze znaleźć jakieś wyjście z sytuacji. Potrafi się też szybko przyzwyczaić do nowego otoczenia i przejąć w nim dowodzenia. Jest również bardzo inteligentna; uzdolniona w przedmiotach ścisłych, choć jedynie lubi matematykę. Ma również zdolności mówcze, pozwalające jej przekonać do siebie nawet tłumy, co często wykorzystuje. Kiedy chce, potrafi wykorzystać swoją charyzmę i pokazać, że nie jest tylko oschłym oraz nieprzystępnym wilkiem. Publicznie stosuje konformizm, aby przypodobać się tym, którzy mają jakieś znaczenie, nawet jeśli nie przepada za nimi. Gdyby mogła, to chciałaby się nie przejmować opinia publiczną, jednak wie, że „bycie sobą” uniemożliwiłoby jej dostanie się na wysoki szczebel w karierze biznesu. Jeśli nie musi, to woli nie przebywać z ludźmi, przez wiele lat walczyła z fobią społeczną, a z powodu traumatycznych przeżyć z dzieciństwa nadal ma Afenfosmofobie – strach przed dotykiem. Preferuje zwierzęta od ludzi, czuje się przy nich wolna. W tym co robi dąży zawsze do perfekcji i bywa aż za bardzo uparta. Jeśli czegoś chce, to musi to dostać. Uważa, że nie ma dla niej niemożliwego celu, co trochę kłóci się z jej naturą realistki. Zna po prostu swoje umiejętności na tyle, by ocenić, co jej się może udać, a co nie. Zdarza jej się jednak przeceniać siebie, przez co podejmuje ryzykowne decyzje. Canis jest również osobą dbającą mocno o higienę i uwielbiającą mieć porządek. Wszystko musi mieć idealnie ułożone i dopasowane. Lubi też kolekcjonować rzeczy, jak np. robi to z rachunkami. Ma je idealnie posegregowane w katalogach, od tych z najniższą ceną do tych z najwyższą. Wprost nie może patrzeć na bałagan u innych i samoistnie zaczyna sprzątać, by poczuć spokój. Istnieje jednak też ta druga strona Canis, którą zna mało osób, ponieważ dziewczyna nie lubi się do niej przyznawać. Kocha swoją rodzinę i będzie ona dla niej zawsze ważniejsza od jakichkolwiek pieniędzy. Potrafi dużo dla niej poświęcić oraz zawsze słucha się tego, co maja dla niej do powiedzenia. Zawsze staje w ich obronie i nie zapała do ciebie miłością, jeśli zaczniesz mówić coś złego o jej ojcu lub babci. Trudno zdobyć zaufanie Canis, jednak dla tych, którzy to zrobili, jest niesamowicie lojalna i wierna. Nie jest w żadnym stopniu romantyczką ani łatwo się nie zakochuje, lecz kiedy to się stanie, to wie, że czekają ją kłopoty, ponieważ zazwyczaj traci głowę dla swojego obiektu westchnień, choć tego na początku nie pokazuje. Nie jest to aż tak lekkomyślne i głupie jak w przypadku niektórych romantyków, lecz Canis skłonna jest oddać bardzo dużo osobie, którą kocha i szczęście jej drugiej połówki staje się priorytetem. Dla tych właśnie osób potrafi być kochana, troskliwa, jak i może żartować oraz dzielić się swoimi ukrytymi pasjami. Tak silna miłość do drugiej osoby jest jej największą siłą, ale też największą słabością. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|147pxChoć nie przyzna tego nigdy publicznie, to Canis jest '''Buntowniczką. Nie chce podpisywać księgi, ponieważ pragnie sama zadecydować o swoim przeznaczeniu. Publicznie nie opowiada się po żadnej ze stron, a w środku wdzięczna jest Raven, która przerwała pierwszą Ceremonię Dziedzictwa. Jej opinia na temat wybrania swojej strony została jeszcze bardziej utwierdzona, gdy zakochała się w Marii i zachciała walczyć o ich wspólne prawo do napisania własnej historii. Baśń thumb|left Czerwony Kapturek – baśniowa postać, mała dziewczynka nosząca czerwone nakrycie głowy, wywodząca się z baśni ludowych, a opisana po raz pierwszy przez Charles'a Perraulta w 1697 roku w książce Bajki Babci Gąski. Postać Czerwonego Kapturka pojawiła się w niezliczonej ilości powieści, filmów, opowiadań dla dzieci czy skeczy i jest powszechnie znana w Europie. Historia opowiada o chłopskiej dziewczynce, która wyrusza zanieść maślane placuszki dla babci w drugiej wsi za lasem. W drodze spotyka wilka, który podstępnie wydobywa z niej informacje o domku babci. Wilk chce zjeść zarówno staruszkę, jak i jej wnuczkę, decyduje się jednak dokonać tego dopiero u babci, gdyż w lesie nieopodal pracują drwale, którzy mogliby przeszkodzić mu w tym zamiarze. Wysyła Kapturka dłuższą drogą, aby mieć czas uporać się z babcią. Pożera staruszkę, a gdy dziewczynka zjawia się w domku, zaprasza ją, aby położyła się przy nim w łóżku. Gdy kapturek wykonuje polecenie wilka, zaczyna podejrzewać podstęp, gdyż postura wilka jest bardzo różna od jej babci. Wilk jednak pożera także i dziewczynkę. Relacje 'Rodzina' Ojciec Canis to Wielki Zły Wilk, prościej mówiąc Valter Ezo, który po skończeniu baśni założył wielką sieć korporacji razem ze swoim bratem Wolfgangiem, który jest ojcem Volverin, kuzynki dziewczyny. Canis ma świetne relacje z ojcem, jest on dla niej wzorem do naśladowania. Rzadko się jednak z nim widuje, ale dziewczyna wie, że ojciec ma dużo firmowych spraw na głowie. Kiedy oboje wracają do rodzinnego domu, urządzają sobie wieczory rodzinne i grają w różne gry planszowe (najczęściej Monopoly), popijają kakao i różne takie fluffowe sprawy. Dziewczyna w głębi serca jednak żałuje, że nie może przebywać z ojcem częściej. Boli ją też to, że ojciec nie może przychodzić na jej przedstawienia, ponieważ musi ukrywać przed nim uczęszczanie na zajęcia teatralne. Zakazał jej tego z nieznanych dla dziewczyny przyczyn, których nie chce jej dotychczas wyjawić. Matka Canis popełniła samobójstwo, kiedy dziewczyna miała roczek. Nie pamięta dobrze kobiety, a jej ojciec nie chce o niej rozmawiać. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką wie o swojej matce jest to, że miała na imię Valerie. W domu dziewczyny nie ma żadnych starszych albumów rodzinnych, żadnych zdjęć Valerie, niczego. Kobieta jest jedną wielką tajemnicą dla Canis i w ukryciu przed ojcem próbuje się dowiedzieć więcej o jej śmierci. Canis oficjalnie jest jedynaczką i jest z tego zadowolona, ponieważ nigdy nie chciała rodzeństwa. Dziewczyna ma wiele kuzynostwa, ale stara się trzymać od wszystkich z daleka, uważa, że niosą za sobą same kłopoty. Canis, jak i sama Velvet, nie zdaje sobie sprawy, iż córka Myśliwego jest jej siostrą, a sama Canis jest potomkinią Myśliwego, jak i Wilka. Stanowi to tajemnicę, którą od urodzenia dziewczyn Valter próbuje ukryć. Valerie uciekła od Valtera, kiedy była w ciąży z ich drugim dzieckiem, a Canis miała zaledwie roczek, przez co nie pamięta, iż coś takiego miało miejsce. Sam Wielki Zły Wilk nie wie jednak, że dziecko nie było jego, a ówczesnego kochanka Valerie. 'Dalsza rodzina' Canis, mimo, że jest całkiem dobrze ogarniętą osobą nie zna prawie całej swojej rodziny. Nie potrafi połapać się w "Kapturkowie" i zwykle, gdy spotyka jakiegoś innego wilka, to często okazuje się jej kuzynem. Jedyną osobą, z którą zawsze się dogaduje i uwielbia u niej przebywać, jest jej babcia, Claudia. To ona nauczyła Canis, jak ukrywać i udawać różne emocje, od najmłodszych lat zaznajamiała ją z najbardziej znanymi i najwybitniejszymi sztukami, zabierała ją na różne przedstawienie i czasami odgrywała z małą dziewczynka kilka scenek w prowizorycznie uszytych kostiumach. Do dzisiaj w sumie to robią, a Claudia nadal pomaga szyć kostiumy do sztuk Canis. Babcia dziewczyny nigdy nie opuściła żadnego spektaklu Canis. 'Przyjaciele' Trudno zdobyć zaufanie Canis, przez co nie ma żadnego zaufanego przyjaciela. Jest typem "samotnego strzelca" i woli przebywać zamknięta wśród swoich własnych czterech ścian. Dogaduje się jednak z niewielką grupką osób. Karin, Max, Lucifer 'Znajomi' Canis ma całkiem duże grono znajomych, głównie ze względu na korzyści, jakie jej mogą przynieść, jednak większość z nich lubi też z charakteru. Jedną ze znajomych dziewczyny jest Duchess Swan, której umiejętności baletowe Canis bardzo ceni. Kolejną jest Blondie Lockes, poznały się na zajęciach z Debatowania, gdzie kłóciły się o cenę jedzenia w szkolnej stołówce. Znajomość z Blondie pomaga wilczycy znać wszystkie najnowsze wieści ze szkoły. Elizabeth, Béatrice, Irene, Morana 'Miłość' Canis uważa, że nie ma czasu na miłość. Uważa to uczucie za zwodzące i osłabiające człowieka. Jedyna jej prawdziwą miłością zostanie teatr. Nikomu jeszcze tego nie mówiła, ale w dzieciństwie była zakochana w swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce. Przez długi czas trzymała to uczucie tylko dla siebie, nie mówiąc mu o tym nic, aby nie zniszczyć ich przyjaźni. Jednak to nie był jedyny problem, jej przyjaciółka była zakochana w innym chłopaku. Końcowo ich drogi się rozeszły, lecz Canis nadal ma do siebie żal za to, że ją kochała i pozwoliła jej odejść. Pomimo negatywnego mówienia o miłości, Canis zakochała się ponownie, w dosyć niespodziewanej dla niej osobie. Jest nią Maria Goremain, jej współlokatorka, której nie darzyła poprzednio najlepszymi uczuciami. Po pewnym czasie jednak mimowolnie zmieniła swoje nastawienie do dziewczyny, starając się zapomnieć o incydencie związanym z teatrem. Obie się pogodziły, gdy uznały, że wrogość nic im nie da. Wkrótce zaczęły razem wychodzić np. do kina, czy po prostu na przyjacielskie spotkania. Nie trwało po tym zbyt długo, aż Canis zaczęła czuć inne uczucie niż przyjaźń do dziewczyny, lecz bała się jej do tego przyznać. Maria również czuła coś do wilczycy, ale nie chciała się do niej tak zbliżać z powodu niebezpiecznej matki. Koniec końców, dziewczyny jednak się zeszły, lecz wisi nad nimi wiele zmartwień dotyczących ich przeznaczeń. 'Wrogowie' Canis stara się nie stwarzać sobie wrogów, bo przeszkodziłoby jej to w dalszym rozwoju kariery, jednak wie o tym, że wojna nie odbędzie się bez ofiar. Jedną z nich była Cedar Wood, która raz zepsuła ważną transakcję prowadzoną przez Canis. Wilczyca uważa, że jej prawdomówność jest wielka wadą, bo nie wszystko dostanie się za czystą szczerość. Canis nie przepadała za swoją współlokatorką Marią. Dziewczyny nie polubiły się od ich pierwszego spotkania. Wrogość dziewczyn pogłębiło "zabranie" przez Canis notatek Marii, która ich szukając trafiła na próbę przedstawienia w teatrze. Zagroziła wilczycy, że wyda jej tajemnicę, jeśli nie odda notatek, lecz Canis je spaliła. Końcowo Maria zachowała sekret dziewczyny dla siebie. Obecnie ich relacja obróciła się jednak o 180 stopni, Maria jest dla wilczycy jedną z najbliższych osób i pomimo nieprzyjemności z przeszłości, potrafi jej zaufać. Nienawidzi większości swojego kuzynostwa ani dalszej rodziny. Zostawili ją i Valtera, kiedy ci po śmierci Valerie przeżywali kryzys finansowy, a nikt z rodziny nie wyciągnął do nich pomocnej dłoni, czego dziewczyna nigdy im nie wybaczy. Największe problemy sprawiał syn siostry babki Canis, Bleddyn. Nachalnie odwiedzał Claudię i pytał się o spadek po swojej matce. Staruszka nic o nim nie wiedziała, więc za każdym razem go przeganiała. Mężczyzna nie dawał jednak za wygraną, tylko interwencja Canis przerwała jego niechciane wizyty. Największym wrogiem Canis jest jednak Velvet, córka Myśliwego z Czerwonego Kapturka. Można powiedzieć, że ich wrogość wydaje się naturalna, w końcu w historii Wielki Zły Wilk zostaje pokonany przez myśliwego. Canis nie miałaby nic do dziewczyny, gdyby nie jej charakter i pasja do polowania. To głównie z winy Velvet ich relacja wygląda tak, jak wygląda, a ich spotkania o mały włos nie kończą się rozlewem krwi. Wilczyca nigdy nie widziała tak zepsutej i pełnej nienawiści osoby, czuje wręcz do niej obrzydzenie. 'Zwierzak' Canis posiada małe stadko wilków: - Ylva (wilk z Wysp Aleksandra) - czarno umaszczona wilczyca. Często uprzykrza swej pani szkolne zajęcia, wtargając na nie nieproszona. To ona najczęściej towarzyszy swojej pani podczas jej "spacerów" w lesie. - Seff (wilk polarny) - śnieżnobiały wilk, który zwykle przebywa w lesie, nie robiąc nic całe dnie. Zaprowadza Canis często w różne, ukryte miejsca w lesie, gdzie oboje mają święty spokój. - Haze (wilk brytyjsko-kolumbijski) - największy z gromady, ten szary wilk zwykle jest przy swojej pani, gdy ta ma zły dzień. Najspokojniejszy ze wszystkich, zawsze jest gotowy rzucić się na pomoc właścicielce. Plan lekcji #Mitologia #Tresura i Dbanie o Zwierzęta #Podstawy Nikczemności #Debaty #Podstawy Siania Terroru #Grimmnastyka #Królewska ekonomia Zdolności *'Zmiana w wilka - '''Canis odziedziczyła po ojcu zdolność zmiany w wilka. Niestety, w tej formie dziewczyna nie może rozmawiać, za to o wiele łatwiej komunikować jej jest się z wilkami, które chętniej jej słuchają, *'Rozumienie mowy zwierząt '- dziewczyna potrafi zrozumieć mowę zwierząt, jednak w bardzo podstawowym stopniu. Rozumie wszystko jako krótkie informacje i ogranicza się to tylko do ssaków oraz ptaków. Zainteresowania Biznes Żyłkę do biznesu Canis złapała do ojca. Od najmłodszych lat została wprowadzana w tajniki dobrej reklamy i sprzedaży. Nawet w obecnym wieku, kiedy jest dopiero nastolatką, jej umiejętności przewyższają wielu profesjonalistów w tej branży. Prowadzi szkolne Kółko Ekonomiczny, które zarządza finansami szkoły i innych klubów pod nadzorem dyrektora. Canis jest dumna ze swojego stanowiska w szkole. Zna się też dobrze na tych... ciemnych stronach biznesu. Świetnie potrafi manipulować ludźmi i ich oszukiwać. Czasami też zdarzy jej się coś ukraść, ale woli to nazywać pożyczeniem na nieokreślony okres czasu. W jej hobby pomaga również jej talent matematyczny. Teatr Pasja ukrywana przed wszystkimi, głównie z winy ojca, który kategorycznie zakazał dziewczynie występowania w teatrze. Z nieznanych powodów, gdy pierwszy raz usłyszał o tym, że córka bierze udział w przedstawieniu teatralnym, zakazał jej tego robić. Dziewczyna zrezygnowała z tego, jednak później znalazła sposób by kontynuować to, co kochała robić. Nie można zaprzeczyć, że Canis jest w tym dobra. Nie wie, kto wpoił w nią miłość do teatru, bo nikt ze znanej jej rodziny nie był związany z teatrem. Gotowanie Może na co dzień tego nie widać, ale Canis uwielbia gotować. Nie jest to jej stałe hobby, jednak lubi czasem upiec coś czy ugotować dla przyjemności. Często jako dziecko robiła ciasta razem z babcią, dzięki której zna teraz dużo przepisów. Gdy zaczęła uczęszczać do Baśnioceum zaczęła coraz mniej czasu poświęcać na gotowanie, ponieważ nie miała tego kiedy robić, będąc cały czas zajętą szkolnymi obowiązkami. Biografia Dziennik Canis ''"Wszyscy mają tajemnice. Coś, czego nie wie nikt inny, oprócz nas. Lecz nie tylko informacje mogą stać się tajemnicą. Ludzie nie zdają sobie sprawy, jak łatwo jest wymazać kogoś z ich życia. Zatrzeć wszelkie ślady, spalić wszystkie zdjęcia, zapomnieć. Moja matka popełniła samobójstwo, kiedy miałam zaledwie rok. Pozbawiono mnie wspomnień o niej i każda rozmowa na jej temat nie przynosiła skutku. Rodzina się czegoś boi. Boi się prawdy. '' ''Nazywam się Canis Ezo i udowodnię, że moja matka żyje." Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Ma charakterystyczne wilcze uszy oraz ogon. #Posiada podłużne, wilcze źrenice. #Zwykle chodzi w eleganckich ciuchach, najczęściej koszulach. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jest spod znaku Panny, a chińskim znakiem zodiaku jest Królik. *Dziedzictwo zaadoptowane od Amm <3 *Canis kolekcjonuje rachunki, nieważne, po czym. *Canis ma Afenfosmofobie, wynikającą z tego, że dziewczyna w młodości była prześladowana i często była bita. Wilczyca tylko podczas przedstawień teatralnych nie doświadcza strachu przed dotykiem. *26 września (urodziny Canis) w Polsce uznano wilki szare za zagrożony gatunek. *Jej imię i nazwisko pochodzą od rasy wilka Ezo. *Uwielbia twórczość Dan'a Brown'a. Uważa wszystkie jego książki za idealnie napisane dzieła, które zawierają w sobie wiele interesujących faktów. *Na ironię w swojej wilczej formie Canis ma świetny wzrok, jednak w ludzkiej postaci musi nosić okulary do czytania. *Canis czasami mówi z walijskim akcentem. *W jednym z wpisów z dziennika Canis wspomina, że czytanie książek o prowadzeniu i rozwoju firm sprawia jej niesamowitą przyjemność. *W dzienniku wspomniała też o samobójstwie matki, które uważa za upozorowane. *Pełnia nie wpływa na nią tak, jak na inne wilki. *Imię jej kuzyna - Bleddyn - oznacza po walijsku "wilk". *Jej trzeci cytat nawiązuje do gry The Wolf Among Us. *Często woła na Marię "Ri". *Canis posiada korkową tablicę, na której zapisuje najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, by o nich nie zapomnieć. Czasami zostawia każdego ranka na niej krótkie liściki do Marii, mówiące np. jak dobre było jej opowiadanie w gazetce, aby uważała, gdzie kładzie swoje okulary etc. *Tutaj znajduje się tablica zainspirowana postacią. Galeria Canis Ezo.jpg|stary Basic Canis Ezogłowa.png|stara główka Canis canis klub.png|zadanie klubowe Canis, leniwie zrobione mimiki (': caninoss.png|projekty nowego wyglądu Canis Canisinnestroje.png|Canis w simsach, czyli kilka jej stroi Canisbasicsimsy.png|Basic canislegacyday.png|szkic Legacy Day CanisKarta1.png|karta Canis (tył) canismoodboard.jpg|moodboard canispokój.jpg|pokój Canis canis pokój z góry.jpg|pokój Canis Canis zadanie.jpg|stary rysunek Canis jako Kapturka kMJ1b5j.jpg|stary szkic Canis na podstawie zdjęcia SNSD Od innych Rybka Canis.jpg|Canis jako rybka od Rochi XD <3 sddsdssdsdds.png|od Trefla <3 Canis szkic by Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Canismoodboardodkaci.png|od Kaci <3 L1htTzI.png|od Kaci <3 Canis LD szkic od Rochi.jpg|od Rochi <3 Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Klub Teatralny Kategoria:Czerwony Kapturek Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High